No es una misión, es lo que quiero
by aoibird6
Summary: Las palabras de Metatron continuaban rondando su cabeza "Así que dime, Castiel, verdaderamente, ¿Cuál es tu misión ahora?" Y después de oír ese grito en medio de la noche, por fin encontró una respuesta. Post 10x18.


**Título**: No es una misión, es lo que quiero.

**Personajes: **Castiel, Dean, Sam.

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen:** Las palabras de Metatron continuaban rondando su cabeza "_Así que dime, Castiel, verdaderamente, ¿Cuál es tu misión ahora?"_ Y después de oír ese grito en medio de la noche, por fin encontró una respuesta. Post 10x18.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel mantenía la vista fija en la mesa de madera como si fuera el objeto más increíble del universo mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la botella de cerveza. Después de recuperar su gracia, decidió que se quedaría en el búnker, ya que necesitaba un momento para pensar un poco y a mitad de la noche envuelto por un silencio sepulcral, parecía ser el mejor lugar. Estaba preocupado por lo que era capaz de hacer Metatron después de que se llevó la tablilla de los demonios pero su mente se encontraba mucho más ocupada en recordar ese montón de preguntas que dejó formuladas el escriba y no consiguió responder.

_"¿Quién eres ahora? Obviamente no eres un ángel del señor, ¿Y qué hay de todo esto, caminar por la tierra como Kane de "Kung fu"? Limpiando los desórdenes del cielo, ¿Cuántos ángeles más canallas hay ahí afuera? ¿Y qué vas a hacer una vez que hayas terminado todo esto? ¿Volver al cielo? Por favor, el ángel antes conocido como Hannah ha restaurado el orden en la cima. Está funcionando más suavemente desde que Dios cortó la cinta de las puertas del cielo. Así que dime, Castiel, verdaderamente, ¿Cuál es tu misión ahora?"_

¿Cuál era su misión ahora? Esa era una muy buena pregunta, ¿Qué podía hacer después de que todo terminara? Si lo pensaba con frialdad; tal como lo hacía en ese momento, ya no había algo para él en la tierra pero tampoco sentía el deseo de volver al cielo. Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios con la ironía, antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser la espada del cielo pero ahora, ahora no encontraba ni una sola razón por la cual debía estar en la tierra o regresar al cielo. Regresar a su hogar. Hogar. ¿Cuál hogar?

-¡AAAAHHH!

El ángel se quedó quieto al oír ese desgarrador grito que rápidamente reconoció y se apresuró en ir hasta la habitación de Dean, creyendo que alguien se había colado en el bunker pero encontró algo mucho peor y a la vez familiar, su protegido estaba siendo asediado por pesadillas que lo hacían gruñir mientras se movía inquieto.

-Dean…

Sam le había comentado algo al respecto, así que se acercó hasta la cama para observarlo fijamente. ¿Y qué podía hacer él? Nada. Así como no podía ayudar a sus hermanos y hermanas. Así como no pudo evitar que Metatron escapara con otra de sus sucias artimañas. ¿Qué había pasado con el ángel del señor que ganó incontables batallas? ¿Dónde estaba el enviado del cielo que se supone que haría el bien en la tierra? No, el escriba tenía razón, ya no era un ángel del señor, ya no tenía una misión que cumplir. Ahora solo era una herramienta defectuosa sin propósito ni utilidad.

-Grrrr… Sam…- el rubio llevó la mano para apretar la marca en su brazo opuesto- Cas… Grrrr…

Esa lastimera voz pronunciando su nombre lo hizo reaccionar y llevó su mano a la frente del menor, haciendo uso de su gracia para espantar esas horribles pesadillas que aquejaban a su protegido. Su protegido. Una pequeña sonrisa muy diferente a la anterior se apoderó de sus labios. Dean Winchester. Ese humano había sido la razón por la cual bajó del cielo. Ese humano es la razón de su gran cambio o que por fin abriera los ojos. Dean fue el comienzo de toda esa travesía y sin importar las formas en que el destino intentara separarlos; mayoritariamente con su muerte, siempre terminaba regresando a él. Tal vez, su verdadera y única misión era…

-Cas- se giró despacio hacia la puerta abierta.

-Sam- respondió en voz baja.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó el menor notablemente preocupado.

-Sí… ahora sí.

-¿Crees que podamos detener esto, Cas? ¿Crees que podamos parar lo inevitable?- el castaño se afirmó en la pared junto a la puerta y mantuvo la vista en el suelo- No quiero perderlo, Cas… no me importan las consecuencias con tal de salvarlo…

-Sam.

-Sé que lo herí con lo que dije pero la verdad… yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a perderlo… sin importar lo que deba hacer… sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿Aún si es algo egoísta?- el cazador lo observó antes de sonreír.

-Salvar a tu familia nunca es algo egoísta, Cas, nunca.

Sam parecía ocultar algo tras esas palabras pero no prestó atención y los pasos se alejaron por el pasillo. Volvió a centrarse en su protegido. Su familia. Definitivamente no tenía eso en el cielo pero en la tierra…

-Voy a salvarte, Dean, y está vez no será mi misión, ni mi deber- dijo con firmeza- Voy a salvarte porque es lo que quiero.

Le dirigió una última mirada al rubio y se marchó del búnker para conducir por la carretera. No descuidaría el cielo pero no era su prioridad. ¿Cuál era su misión ahora? Ninguna, porque ya no se trataba de lo que debía hacer; sino, de lo que quería hacer.


End file.
